


Sweet Remembrance

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: The strangest things can trigger memories. Series 34.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Remembrance

Charlie stepped out of the bathroom after his shower to find the house eerily quiet and cold. "Duffy?" He called out, confused.

When she didn't reply he ventured downstairs. Maybe she was in the garden and couldn't hear him.

As he descended the stairs he realised instantly why the house was so cold - the front door was wide open, allowing the chilly evening air to flow in. "Duffy?" He yelled again, more agitated this time.

Her phone and keys lay on the sideboard and her coat still hung on its peg. Her shoes and purse were missing however. "Shit!" He cursed and ran back upstairs to throw some clothes on so he could try to find her.

He was just doing up the buckle of his jeans when he heard footsteps in the hall. He dashed back down the stairs, relief flooding through him at the sight of his wife stood at the bottom. "Where the hell did you go? I was only in the shower for ten minutes!" He couldn't help but gasp.

"I went to the shop." She replied, nonplussed at the distress she'd caused him.

"Sweetheart, it's 8pm and the middle of winter!" He sighed.

She smiled impishly as she watched him close the door. "I wanted sweets."

Charlie sighed. Of course, it was all so simple to her. She had no concept of the terror she'd caused. He couldn't stay mad at her.

"Would you like one?" She smiled, holding out the packet towards him.

He reached out a hand to take one but stopped suddenly when he realised the type of sweets she'd picked. Gummy rings, just like the one he'd given her when they'd gotten engaged. He felt himself choke up.

Duffy reached out a hand towards his. "Hey, what's wrong? Don't you like sweets?"

Charlie forced a smile. Of course she wouldn't remember. "No, I do, I was just thinking of something else." He replied sadly.

Duffy took a sweet from the packet and studied it intently. "I wonder if it still fits." She mused.

"Duffy?" He whispered.

"Why don't you try?" She asked, holding the sweet out towards him.

Charlie took the ring and placed it on her finger just as he'd done that night just over three years ago now. It seemed like another lifetime though.

Duffy's face lit up. "Its shame we don't have any mistletoe." She giggled as she lent forward to kiss him.

Charlie wrapped his arms around his wife, a single tear sliding down his cheek. For one sweet moment she was his again.


End file.
